


Late Nights

by CasualEarper



Series: Instagram Stories [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualEarper/pseuds/CasualEarper
Summary: Just a little fluffy, WayHaught one-shot. Taking a look on what the future might look like.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Instagram Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So I did another "Instagram Story" and you voted:
> 
> WayHaught (Wayhaught OR Wynaught)  
> Night (Day OR Night)  
> Fluff (Angst OR Fluff)  
> AU (Canon OR AU)  
> "An object to include": A Blanket
> 
> The AU I chose was basically just "Where there is no curse", but it's set in the future still, so it's not too far off from the regular Wynonna Earp universe. 
> 
> Writing fluff isn't my strongest skill, so please let me know how you think I did, and how I can improve!
> 
> Make sure to follow me on IG (@CasualEarper) so you can be part of voting on the next part of "Instagram Stories"

The stairs leading up to their apartment seemed longer than usual as Nicole dragged her feet up the last few steps. 

After five long days of work, ending with a night shift, Nicole now had another five days to stay at home and rest. 

And spend time with her wife of course. 

A smile made its way to Nicole’s lips at the thought of Waverly. She had barely been able to see her these past days, and she could feel the longing down to her bones. Since Nicole had started with her new schedule at the station, she had a lot of late nights, and would barely get any time with her wife before Waverly fell asleep, if she wasn’t already sleeping when Nicole came home.

“Baby?” Nicole called softly while closing the door behind her. “Are you up?”

Nicole heard a soft humming from the sofa, and went over to find Waverly lying down, watching a rerun of an old episode of Friends.

Putting her coat on the hanger, and her shoes by the door, Nicole went over to the couch and lent down to give her wife a kiss, when Waverly stopped her with her palm.

“Woah there, Sheriff! Did you wash your hands?” Waverly said and looked at Nicole, raising her eyebrows while she did.

Nicole pouted and went to wash her hands, but not before sneaking in a little kiss to Waverly’s forehead before going.

“What are you still doing up, shouldn’t you be in bed by now?” Nicole called from the bathroom while she wiped her hands dry on the towel next to the sink. It was a new one from this morning, which meant Waverly had thrown the other one in the washing machine, something that usually meant she’d been sick during the day.

“Couldn’t sleep. Missed you.” She heard Waverly, who had gotten up from the sofa and went to meet Nicole in the bathroom, whisper behind her.

Waverly’s small frame pressed against Nicole’s back as she slid her arms around Nicole’s front, leaning her forehead in between Nicole’s shoulder blades. Nicole smiled and turned around to bring Waverly closer.

For a few silent moments they just stood there, holding each other. Waverly’s head was resting against Nicole’s chest, and Nicole’s fingers traced light patterns up and down Waverly’s back.

“How did you feel today?” Nicole whispered softly, putting her chin on Waverly’s head. 

“Worse than yesterday, but better than last week. I only threw up once today.” Waverly’s arms held Nicole a little tighter, and she took a deep breath, inhaling as much of Nicole’s sweet scent as she could.

Nicole sighed, and moved one hand up to stroke Waverly’s hair. “I’m so sorry, baby. You could’ve called, and I would’ve come home. The guys at the station would have understood.” She pressed a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head.

“I’m okay. It’s fine. I’m just glad you’re home now.” Waverly said as she pulled her head back to look at Nicole. She had a soft smile on her face, and Nicole swears she could stare into those eyes until an eternity had passed, and it still wouldn’t be long enough. 

Nicole smiled sadly and leaned in, placing a soft kiss onto Waverly’s lips. “I’m home now. I’m not going anywhere for a while.”

After another, shorter and sweet, kiss, Nicole took Waverly’s hand and walked them to their bedroom.

It was a pretty small bedroom. Only their bed, a dresser, a mirror and a small armchair fit in there, but it was just enough for the two of them.

After they had gotten the apartment, and Waverly had took it upon herself to paint all the walls, the very first thing they had bought together was their bed. It was a king sized bed, with a light grey headboard, and more pillows than Nicole would ever deem the appropriate amount for two people.

 _“If you’re going to invest in anything, get yourselves a really nice bed, that will last you for a long time.”_ , was the advice they had gotten from Nedley on their wedding day, and they decided to trust him on that. So far he hadn’t let them down.

Nicole helped Waverly into the bed, and went to grab her favorite blanket from the dresser. It was a large, light pink blanket, made from 100% cotton, that Wynonna had gotten them when they first moved into the apartment.

 _“Because you sure as hell ain’t taking my blankets with you”_ she had said.

Nicole climbed into bed, Waverly quickly nuzzling up beside her, and draped the blanket over the both of them. 

Waverly let out a soft sigh, and laid her head down on Nicole’s chest. Nicole’s hands took their usual positions around Waverly’s waist, and one stroking her hair.

“How long until the nausea eases up now?” Nicole asked softly.

“Should be any day now. All the blogs says it should start to go away between week 16 to week 20.” Waverly said, and pressed her head firmly into Nicole. 

Nicole laughed lightly.

“Waves, you’re squishing my boob, what are you doing?”

Waverly blushed and shrugged her shoulders. “I just like being close to you. And when I do this, I can…” She trailed off quietly.

Nicole hugged her tighter. “You can what, baby?”

Waverly hesitated slightly, before answering, “I can listen to your heart. Makes me feel as close to you as I possibly can.” 

A silence fell over the room as Nicole listened to what Waverly said. She felt her heart do double takes, and she was sure Waverly could feel it too. Suddenly she could feel Waverly so much closer to her. The way her hair tickled her arm, and the weight of her head on her chest. She could feel where their legs brushed against each other, and where Waverly’s waist dipped in at her sides. 

She could feel her own skin heat up, and the hair at her neck rising. 

It was moments like these that had Nicole wondering what she did to be able to call this woman her wife. Her soulmate.

“I love you. So much” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s hair. Had she not been as close as she were, she might not even have heard it.

“I know, sweetie. I love you too. It kinda sucks that I don’t get to see you as much” Waverly said and sat up so she could look at Nicole.

Nicole sighed, and smiled sadly. “Yeah, but we both know it’s for the best right now. I don’t like it either, but I’m doing it for you. For you and for her.” She rubbed her hand over the small curve of Waverly’s belly at her last words. Waverly smiled at her, and put her hand over Nicole’s.

“We don’t know if it’s a girl, Nic.”

Nicole smiled and looked at Waverly, hand still stroking her belly. “I know, I just have a feeling it is.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Waverly shook her head with a smile. “So do I,” she said, before sliding down to rest on Nicole once again.

“Well, if it is a girl I hope she’ll have your soft eyes” Waverly said.

Nicole knew that it wouldn’t work like that, but she liked to imagine their child would have some of her features as well, though if it turned out to be a little mini-Waverly who joined them in a few months, she’d be perfectly happy with that. 

“And I hope she has your warm heart, too.” She continued, sleepily. 

“As long as she’s healthy and happy, she’ll be perfect. Just like her mama.” Nicole said, with a big yawn.

She continued to gently run her hand over Waverly’s stomach, as the calm of the night rolled over them. They both fell asleep within minutes. Waverly slumbered off to the steady sound of Nicole’s heart, and Nicole’s warm hand, resting over their child.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think, what could be improved, if I did any mistakes etc!
> 
> Come talk to me about the fic, or anything else, on my Tumblr/Instagram/Twitter(NEW): @CasualEarper!
> 
> Until next time, have a good one!


End file.
